A Tight Bond
by PreTwistedLemon
Summary: When one of their teachers gives them a virtual life project, the most likely and unlikely are teamed up. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- I own nothing in this chapter except for Mrs. Greenjeans, the IOL project and Logan's smile. _

Having To Deal

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

"Miss Cruz, please calm down!"

"NO! I-"

"MISS CR-"

"SHUT UP!"

No, this is not someone being told life altering, devastating news. It is simply Dana Cruz whining about the fact that her partner to the Imitation of Life project is Logan Reese. So, for her, it is life-altering and devastating.

"C'mon Dana, it's not so bad…"

Logan said. Dana glared at him.

"As I was saying before Miss Cruz interrupted me-"Mrs. G. shot an annoyed glance at Dana's pouty face. "- the partners for the project are: Dana and Logan-"

Logan shot Dana a seductive look and she gave him an icy scowl. He winced. "- Chase and Zoey-" Chase raised his hand to cheer but poked his eye in the process. Zoey laughed. "-Mark and Yelinda…." Mrs G. kept rambling on until…

"…and the last partners are Nicole and-" Michael inhaled sharply. "-Tristan and Michael and Elaine." Elaine was the prettiest girl in the class, so Michael wasn't too disappointed. But he was still jealous when Nicole winked flirtatiously at Tristan, and he smiled back.

"There are three stages to this project: Marriage, Pregnancy, and of course, The Baby, which are all completed as realistically as possible." The class groaned. Logan smiled at Dana, but she didn't see. She was too busy staring at Mrs. G. like she was mad. "Boys, the second stage is obviously for the girls, but you have to help them with it. The baby- it cries, eats, sleeps, poops, and needs to be played with. If you neglect it, you will fail. We will start this project tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

The bell rang shrill, and Dana ran out the door.

Dana lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I got stuck with LOGAN, the shallowest of all jerks! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" She yelled.

"Dana, chill, it's 8:56 p.m. and we have our marriages tomorrow!" Zoey exclaimed. Dana continued to complain until Nicole threatened to call Logan up to kiss her goodnight. Dana's response was to whip a stuffed animal at her. _(Ow!)_

"So!" Mrs. G. exclaimed excitedly. "All the couples will be getting married today, _en masse_! Now girls, I have a wide selection of bridal dresses in the back." She pointed top the back. "And boys, I have a nice choice of tuxes for you! Questions?"

Dana's hand was already in the air.

"Mrs. G., are we allowed a divorce?" She asked calmly. Mrs. G. frowned.

"No." She said. "And don't complain."

"Yeah, don't complain Dana! You've got the hottest guy at PCA as your fiancée!" A reckless, no-brained Logan fan yelled out. Giggles spread through the classroom like wildfire.

"Stop it!" Mrs. G. snapped. "Girls and boys, get into you wedding attire NOW!"

By the time that was done, Dana was complaining again. _(No surprise!) _She was wearing a pure white spaghetti strap dress that trailed half a meter behind her. It had white gauze over the puffy white satin skirt. The back was very low, and around the bodice was a white ribbon. A crown of baby's breath and mini white roses sat on top of a quickly fixed classy up do.

"I look like such a loser!" She moaned when Zoey shoved a bouquet of white roses into her hands.

"Don't complain! Look around you!" Zoey half-growled, half-laughed. She was wearing a tight, creamy white strapless dress with a tiny little train. Perched on her shoulder-length blonde hair was a white veil attached to a white hair band that was set with fake diamonds. In her hands were a bunch of yellow roses, tulips and daisies. Nicole was wearing a long, pouffy-sleeved, baggy dress that was 1 ½ sizes to big. The back trailed on the floor for about 2 meters, and the front was so big she had to hold it up like Cinderella! To make matters worse, it was a brown-white! In her hands she held bluebells, and in her hair was a tiny rose. Dana laughed at her, but her joyful mood turned sour when the teacher announced that it was time for the weddings to start. Zoey's eyes sparkled when the music started to play.

_Crappy traditional wedding music, _Dana thought. She took a breath, and a step. 2 steps later, she could see Logan. His muscular body was covered with a black + white tux, his unruly hair the same as ever. His eyes danced as she turned to face him, and she glowered at him. Next came Zoey. Dana heard chase mutter, "Holy Crap!" under his breath, and smiled to herself. Nicole tripped down the aisle in her sack dress. Then, playfully, she tossed the brown dress aside. Zoey and Dana gasped. Under the 'sack' was a tight fitting, short white silk dress. She smiled at handsome Tristan who had changed his 'ohmygodhowugly' face to an 'ohmygodwhatasexygirl' face. Michael was literally green with envy until Elaine came down. She was wearing a light pink, tight, strapless dress. It had a long train and a pouffy, gauze covered skirt. On her classy blonde up do was a wreath of baby's breath and pink roses with a veil. Whistles and gasps rang throughout the room. Zoey rolled her eyes. Mrs. G., playing the part of a priest, cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here today to unite……………"

Dana stifled a yawn.

"Dana Cruz, do you take Logan Reese to be your wedded husband?" Dana gave him a withering look. He blinked innocently. She sighed.

"I guess…I do." 'Aww!'s and 'How cute!'s ran through the room.

"Logan Reese, do you take Dana Cruz to be your wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do." Logan said quickly.

"Now!" Mrs. G. said. Dana was awakened from her deep reverie of thought by Mrs. G. who said,

"Logan Reese, you may now kiss the bride."

Dana's hands suddenly felt clammy and her body started to shake. Logan leaned in, waiting for her to do the other leaning. She gave him a peck, and them wiped her mouth on the dress.

_Gross! _She thought. _He should try Listerine!_

Now it was Zoey's turn. Dana watched Zoey getting even more nervous that her. As Chase leaned in, she leaned in. He kissed he softly, and she kissed him back. After 5 seconds, Zoey gently broke away, her cheeks flushed. The kisses went on until the bell rang. Everyone scrambled back into their clothes.

"HOLD IT!" Mrs. G. yelled. "I have a special pregnancy pill, or PP for the girls. Just swallow this." She handed on out to everyone. Dana popped hers in her mouth and grimaced. It tasted worse then Logan's mouth. Then, catching up with her friends, she walked casually out of the classroom with Logan wistfully thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Sorry about the last chapter, it had a lot of mistakes. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Logan's Fatherhood and Zoey's attitude._

Rude Awakenings

At around 7:05 p.m. there was a knock at the door. Zoey opened it and came face to face with Chase and Logan.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed. Chase kissed Zoey softly, his lips melting into hers. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Logan crept past both of them.

"UGH! Get a ROOM for God's Sake!" He yelled.

Dana poked her head out of the bathroom.

"What are YOU doing here?" She snapped at Logan.

"Mrs. G. said the guys, I quote, have to come to the girl dorms, end quote, to, I quote, help the moms-to-be, end quote." He yawned. Dana opened her mouth to say something but doubled over and ran back in to throw up.

"YUCK! Gross! Close the door next time you hurl!" He said, disgusted.

"Don't worry," She said sweetly. "I hurl on YOU next time, you SKANK!" She hollered.

Zoey rolled her eyes and turned to Chase, who was looking puzzled and revolted.

"The PPs," She said, smiling. Dana marched out of the bathroom muttering something like,

"Ugh, he HAS to be the father."

She pointed her finger at Logan accusingly. He tried to put on a puppy-dog face.

"Get OUT of here, y-" She didn't finish her sentence because Logan kissed her. (Or tried to!) Dana raised her fist and…WHAM! Drove it into Logan's eye. He fell onto the floor and blackness overtook him.

Beep! Beep! Bee-

Dana slammed her fist down on the obnoxious purple alarm clock. (Nicole's choice, not hers!) She opened her eyes slowly. Blocking her view of the top bunk was a tanned face…Logan's.

"EEEWWW! Get AWAY!" Dana bellowed at the top of her lungs. Nicole ran out of the bathroom with her silent leaf blower, drying her hair. Zoey was still sleeping, her head resting on Chase's bare chest. Logan stumbled backwards, putting on an innocent voice.

"Jeez! Don't spaz! I was just trying to see how you were doing!" Logan put on a confused expression that didn't reach his eyes, which sparkled maliciously. Logan pointed at her stomach. Dana looked down in sheer horror. A huge bulge replaced the thin waist that used to be hers.

"AUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Dana shrieked. "STUPID PPS!"

Zoey rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn; Chase abruptly sat up and looked wildly around for the source of noise.

"Dana? What the hell are you yelling…" He stopped talking when he saw her stomach and the look of panic on her face. "Oh…" He muttered. "Some realistic project." Dana stared at him in disbelief and her chin wobbled. A new voice broke in.

"Well Ms. Attitude, haven't you realized that everyone's in the same boat as you?" Zoey snapped. Everyone stared at her. Usually Zoey was peacemaker, friendly and sweet.

"Zoey, is that you?" Nicole said, astonished. Tears started to spill down Zoey's cheeks and she started to cry softly. Chase instantly took her in his arms.

"It's ok Zo," He said quietly, stroking her hair. She laid her head on his chest.

"Hey, at least YOUR husband didn't leave you to deal with the PPs all alone!" Nicole snarled.

"I'M the ONLY one who doesn't even remotely LIKE my 'husband'!" Dana screamed.

"YOU'RE not giving me a CHANCE! Logan yelled back.

Bing! Bing! Bing! 

The bell for the morning classes echoed throughout the room.

Mrs. G. was happy. ¾ of her 'class couples' were bickering. The remaining quarter was cuddling. The project was going perfectly.

Dana was screaming at Logan.

"Shut UP, you shallow JERK!"

"NO!"

Before Dana could scream any louder, Mrs. G. interrupted the class.

"Now students, this project is going perfectly. Part of the 2nd stage is the birth. Your stomachs-" Dana looked down at hers and shuddered. "-contain water, blood and pain." Several girls uttered protests. "I requested free rooms in the school, which have been transformed into makeshift hospitals. There will be 4 couples in each room. At a predestined time, you will have your baby. We will give the happy-"

"Or not so happy." Dana muttered.

"-couple their baby. They will fill out a 'birth certificate' and go back to class where I have made a _V. Baby_ store. This will have everything you need to become parents." She pointed to about 5 shelves, filled on both sides, stocked with products.

"Now, I have posted lists of what room you are in. Good luck!"

Dana rolled her eyes. She tried to stand up, but yelped, "Ouch!" when her swollen feet touched the floor. Logan put out his hand to steady her. Dana seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, she sighed and let Logan help her.

Room 380

**Dana and Logan **

**Zoey and Chase**

**Nicole and Tristan**

**Elaine and Michael**

Dana smiled to herself. _Figures, _she thought. She limped down the hallway, aided by Logan. He opened the door to Room 380, and they saw a mock hospital. Everything was white. In the middle there were 4 white chairs and 4 white beds that were remote control operated. Between each bed and chair there were divider curtains. (Also white!) Zoey was already lying down in a bed with Chase in the chair beside her, discussing baby names. Dana limped over to an empty bed beside Zoey, and Logan sat down beside her. They both sat in an awkward silence until Logan took Dana's hand. She flinched, but didn't move.

"Maybe we should find some baby names." She said. Logan grinned.

Half an hour later, a nurse came in.

"Hello everyone! I am nurse Kalai, pronounced Kalay. I will be helping you through your labor. Now, I have your babies in that basket right there-" She pointed to a small baby basket. "-and I will be giving them to you (hopefully) soon. Ok?"

Dana raised her hand.

"How soon will this start?"

Nurse Kalai smiled.

"It depends sometimes. Usually from 5 minutes to an hour to get started, and the labor lasts from a ½ hour to 4 hours. So, could you please hand me the list of baby names?"

Elaine waved it around, smiling.

"Here it is!" She said!

**Baby Names**

Logan and Dana: Logan 2,Tara;_Elaine and Michael: Mikey, Madelaine;_ _Nicole and Tristan: Nick, Lisi;_ **Zoey andChase:Damien, Rachael.**

Nurse Kalai smiled. "Very nice names! Any nicknames?"

Elaine (once again) waved a sheet of paper around.

**Baby Nicknames**

Logan and Dana: Logan, N/A; _Elaine and Michael: N/A, Maddie;_ _Nicole and Tristan: N/A, N/A;_ **Zoey and Chase: Dan, Rach**

Nurse Kalai stared fondly at the paper.

"I'm sure you'll all be amazing people. Now, all we have to do is…WAIT!" She yelled gleefully.

"Umm…Nurse!" Chase said slowly. "I don't think that'll be necessary." Zoey was squeezing her eyes shut, and her breath was going in raggedy gasps.

"Oh God!" She whispered. "N-nurse Kalai?"

Nurse Kalai ran over to Zoey. Dana watched her in fear as Zoey gripped Chase's hand tightly.

"Zoey dear, would you like privacy?" Nurse Kalai asked.

"No…it's o-o-k." She managed to say.

"Do you feel anything wet around you?"

Zoey winced. "Two things."

Nurse Kalai pulled the curtains. For the next hour, all they heard was the yelps of Zoey, the soothing voice off Nurse Kalai, and the yell from Chase as Zoey proceeded to break all of his fingers.

Then, Nurse Kalai opened the curtain to 12 frightened pairs of eyes. Chase was as white faced as Zoey, but both of them were holding…

"Twins." Zoey said hoarsely. Dana's eyes widened. "Both girls." Logan's eyes widened and he coughed hastily.

Before Zoey could say anymore Elaine said calmly,

"We need two nurses, Nurse Kalai: one for me and one for…"

"ME!" Dana gasped, her face draining of all colour. Nurse Kalai pulled both the curtains and pulled out a blue walkie-talkie. Logan was wide-eyed, and Dana squirmed around in the bed.

"It's gonna be ok Dana." Logan said smoothly, regaining his attitude. "Here, I'll hold your hand." He took it and (working his charm!) ran his fingers over it. Dana tried to smile at him, but managed to grimace. Two other nurses ran in the room. A curly blonde, and a redhead with straight hair. The blonde's name was Claire, and the redhead's name was Dylan. Nurse Kalai whispered to both of them, and Nurse Claire came to Logan and Dana.

"Hi! Are you two the happy couple?" She said cheerfully.

"Not…happy…jerk…" Dana gasped. Claire's smile faded.

"Oh, you're in labor? Ok, Dana, I know it's painful. Squeeze Logan's hand. And hey, if you aren't happy, squeeze REALLY hard!" Logan's smile turned into a contorted twisted face of pain. Dana gained some satisfaction.

"Ok Dana, on the count of three, I want you to push and think of your happy place, ok?"

**In her mind**

_Blackness started to overtake her._

"Don't go into the black." A voice echoed in her head.

_But it's so…nice! _Another voice said.

"Don't! Think of your happy place…a warm beach…cute, hunky guys…"

She was fading...dying...she could see a bright light...she was an angel...warm beach...dead...Logan...?

**Out of her mind**

Dana sighed, and came back to reality. Logan was standing beside her, his face white, staring into her eyes.

"Great job! Dana, are you there?" Nurse Kalai asked.

Dana shook her head.

"I mean...yes…am I done?"

"Yes," Logan interrupted. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were flushed. Nurse Claire bustled out of the curtained area. She came back with a darling baby…

"Boy!" Dana whispered, love blooming on her face. "Logan 2!" She looked over to Logan. His face was transformed into one of fatherhood. As the curtains were pulled back, he squinted. The baby smiled at both of them. Dana squeezed Logan's hand and he felt an electric current run through him.

_Strange…_ He thought to himself. Dana handed the tiny baby over to Logan, whose fear matched his affection. Their eyes met, and Dana and Logan had a silent conversation.

"_Take him!"_

"_No…he's too fragile!''_

"_TAKE HIM!"_

Gently, Logan accepted the baby. It curled up against his muscular chest, and he smiled.

"It's…amazing!"

_**A/N-Sorry about the crappy chapter! I'll do better next time…I hope! Please REVIEW:)**_


End file.
